1. Field of the Invention
This invention has relation to a toy amusement device, advertising sign, or other object which is designed to float at a desired altitude and a predetermined attitude. Such a balloon will include a relatively light, gas impervious, closed envelope filled with lighter-than-air gas to counterbalance the weight of the enveloping structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to create a balloon which is lighter than air and has to be tethered to keep it from escaping. See U.S. Pat. No. 1,858,460 to Ranseen, granted in May of 1932. It is known to use a lighter-than-air gas to counterbalance the weight of an encompassing structure to produce a toy which is substantially weightless. See my U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,537 granted to me in December of 1981 and the patents cited therein as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issued ______________________________________ 1,508,420 Swartz et al 9/1924 1,858,460 Ranseen 5/1932 2,327,665 Peat 8/1943 2,704,267 Tilden, Jr. 3/1955 3,075,243 Shiplet et al 1/1963 3,591,975 Terc 7/1971 3,611,623 Copstead 2/1970 4,038,777 Schwartz 8/1977 4,077,588 Hurst 3/1978 ______________________________________
It is known to remove pressure sensitive weight control modules serially from the bottom of a balloon which is symmetrical about a vertical axis in order to keep the balloon balanced on that vertical axis. See my aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,537.
A special search of this invention has not been made, but applicant and those in privity with him are generally familiar with the field as a result of searching and prosecution of the invention resulting in the aforesaid patent to Bergmann, '537.
Neither applicant nor those in privity with him are aware of any closer prior art than that identified above or discussed in this application; nor are they aware of any prior art which anticipates the claims made herein.